Pocky is the Beginning of Everything
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Ritsuka sees Seimei with Soubi and doesn't like that. Seimei has brought Pocky home with him and shares it with his little brother. Lemon, Incest SeimeixRitsuka , Fluff


Hey everyone, I'm back... this is a SeimeixRitsuka story with a lemon...

I was bored one day, and I wanted to write a yaoi lemon, but not sure with which pairing and I asked one of my friends, and this is the pairing she wanted... so... yeah...

This is kinda bad, because I wrote it in like... 30 minutes... wait... I just realized I wanted to write angst then... hm... I'll write a different story with angst some other time... um... I'll get working on my NarutoxHP crossover... some... time... sooner... or later... -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless...

--

I looked out the window, and my heart thudded when I saw Seimei. He was walking with Soubi, his hand enclosed in the other boy's hand. Jealousy filled me when I saw how friendly my older brother was with Soubi. I was surprised at my vehemence. Seimei had a right to love who he wanted to, didn't he? But a little voice spoke in the back of my head. "No, Seimei is mine. He is mine only. No one else can have him. You know you want him to take you. Stuff himself inside of…." I stood up, shaking. "No. Stop it." I said, trembling. Quickly, I ran downstairs and flew out the door. "Onii-chan!" I shouted, and grabbed his free arm. "Hi, Soubi!" I smiled. I liked Soubi enough, but there was part of me that despised him for how much time he spent with my brother.

"Ritsuka!" Seimei tugged his hand from Soubi's grip and rested his hand on my head, stroking my ears. I felt a surge go through me. "Hey, kiddo!" I looked up at him a grinned. I loved my brother so much.

"Come on, Onii-san! I want to show you something!" I tugged at my brother's hand.

"Soubi, I'll see you later?" Seimei looked at the older boy.

"Right. At the usual spot." Soubi nodded, then turned around and walked away.

"So… Ritsuka, what have you been up to?" Seimei asked, as he led me towards the house.

"Nothing really…." I muttered, feeling very conscious of Seimei's arm around me. "Ne, Seimei, let's go get something to eat! Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't going to be home until tomorrow, so it's just you and me tonight!" I grinned, and ran to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, and stared. There was nothing I could eat without having to cook for at least 10 minutes, but then I heard a rustle from behind me and something long and thin was inserted into my mouth from behind. I swirled my tongue around and tasted chocolate. "Seimei, where did you get Pocky?" I asked, biting down on the biscuit.

"Oh, this? I bought some packs on the way home." I could hear the smile in my brother's voice. He took my cheeks in his hands and I felt myself growing warm. His hands were so large, yet so soft… so gentle… He bit down on the other side of the Pocky stick and started chewing. A nervous feeling stirred in my stomach, as I wondered what my older brother was going to do. Seimei reached the part that was in my lips and softly, gently, I felt a pair of lips on my own. I drew back, surprised. Seimei looked away. "Sorry, Ritsuka."

I felt guilty and I reached up to kiss Seimei again, this time on my will. Well, that and I wanted to feel the burst of happiness again. When I drew away, I looked at Seimei. "I love you, Seimei." I whispered softly. "So much more than I should love my older brother."

"Ritsuka…." Seimei kissed me again, and this time neither of us drew back. His lips were warm, soft… and then I felt something wet lick at my lips. I opened my mouth a bit, hesitantly, and then felt Seimei's tongue inside my mouth. It brushed against my own tongue, and I heard myself let out a little sound. Seimei chuckled into the kiss, and then drew away. I pouted, and Seimei kissed my forehead. "I love you too Ritsuka."

"Seimei…." I leaned into my brother, and buried my face into his shirt. "Can we take this upstairs?"

"Do you want this, Ritsuka?" Seimei's deep voice was serious, and I nodded. "Ritsuka…"

"I'm sure, Seimei!" I said, trying to sound positive of myself. But there was always that little seed of doubt inside.

"You can stop anytime you want, Ritsuka." Seimei said soothingly, then took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. He kissed me gently, and his hand crawled up my shirt. I flinched a bit when I felt his large hand massage my chest, but then the waves of pleasure had me biting down on my lip in a feeble attempt to stay silent. "Ritsuka, let it all out… I want to hear your voice." My brother's voice was husky. He pinched my nipple, and I arched my back. A moan came out of my mouth. I felt my pants growing uncomfortably tight. Seimei tugged my shirt off and his mouth latched onto my neck, sucking and nipping. I let out little whimpers at the intense pleasure. I felt Seimei run his tongue down my shoulder and then something hot enclosed my right nipple, where something else was pinching and twisting my left one. My whimpers steadily grew louder, and then the two "somethings" on my chest switched places, giving my left nipple the same wet treatment.

"S-seimei!" I whimpered, as I felt his tongue run down my stomach, and probe my belly-button. A hand slipped into my pants, and started stroking my penis, and my hips started bucking. I had lost control over my body now. My whimpers turned into moans, and a unsettling heat stirred in my stomach. "Seimei… I feel like…"

"Let it out, Ritsuka." The feeling of needing to go to the bathroom increased. After a few, long minutes, I couldn't hold it in anymore. My body spasmed and something ejected from my previously erect member. Seimei withdrew his hand from my pants, white liquid covering it. His tongue shot out and started licking it off. I watched, entranced, and felt myself growing hard again. I sat up, and tugged at Seimei's shirt. He got the message. "Eager much, Ritsuka?" He chuckled, and kissed me. I could taste something salty on his lips. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt. I ran my hand up and down his torso, marveling at the perfectly sculpted muscles. I looked down at my own scrawny body, and felt ashamed. I played with Seimei's nipple, and I liked the sounds that came out of his mouth. "Ritsuka… You're a little devil." I was pushed back, and I closed my eyes. Something heavy settled over me, and my pants came off, leaving me in my boxers. Those came off too, and I felt very exposed and vulnerable without anything on. My hand shot down to cover myself, but Seimei caught it, and he pinned both my arms above my head.

"Semei!" I mumbled, blushing bright red. He leaned down, kissed me gently, and promised that he wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. He released my hands, and crawled down so that his face was even with my half-erect member. He blew on it, and the feeling of the warm air made me moan and writhe. I looked down, and saw Seimei take my member in his hand and he brought his mouth down. My eyes widened, and I tried to close my legs, but Seimei's hand stopped me.

"Ritsuka, this won't hurt." Seimei whispered, then he started to lick the underside of it. A jolt of pleasure went through me and I would have started to squirm uncontrollably, if it wasn't for Seimei's hand stopping me. Then I saw him stick my member into his mouth. Slowly, he deepthroated me, and then started to move up and down, sucking lightly. I tried to thrust into his mouth, but again, his hand held me down firmly. I moaned wildly, instead, as a substitute. Seimei chuckled, and the vibrations only intensified the pleasure. The warm feeling in my stomach stirred again, but this time, I didn't try and stop it. After one, final long suck, I came, and I felt myself spasm again. I threw my head back and screamed my brother's name. He came up, and swallowed something. "You taste good, my Ritsuka." He kissed me again, his tongue darting out and thrusting into my mouth. I tasted the salty substance again, but this time, it was more…. Flavorful, I guess you could call it?

"Seimei… what is that salty stuff?" I asked, panting.

"Your substance. Or should I say your semen?" I blushed at his crude use of words. "Do you want to continue?"

"What else is there to do?" I was confused. Could we really continue with this… activity? We were both boys, neither of us possessed any female parts, so how could we continue? I pondered this issue. Then I heard something being thrown across the room, and I was pushed back again, but this time I felt something hard against my inner thigh. "Seimei?"

"Relax, Ritsuka. Can you turn around and prop yourself against your elbows?" I did as I was told, and I heard a squirt, and then something was pushed into my anal hole. I had a feeling that it was his finger, because there was no way my brother would have a penis that small. He thrusted in and out, and it was… uncomfortable, but I suppose it was pleasurable. He inserted something else, and I knew it was definitely his fingers. I flinched when I felt myself being stretched. That was sort of painful, but then the third digit was pushed into my entrance. I screamed into the pillow, it was really painful. I was about to beg Seimei to stop, until his fingers brushed against something. It sent shocks of pleasure through me. It was enough to make the pain subside, and I moaned loudly. I heard Seimei's low chuckle and he started to thrust against that spot over and over again. I felt myself wanting to release again, but then the fingers were removed. I let out a small whimper.

Something bigger was placed at my entrance, and I felt Seimei take my hand. Slowly, he sheathed himself inside of me. It was painful, but the feeling of Seimei's hand covering mine gave me the knowledge that he was sorry about the pain. I whimpered, trying not to scream. After he was fully inside of me, he gave me time to adjust. It was… awkward, as I felt my walls squeezing against the intrusion, trying to regain it's normal size. "Damn, Ritsuka. You're so tight!" Seimei grunted.

"Seimei… move, please? This is very odd." I whined softly.

"Your wish is my command." I could hear the smile in his voice. He removed most of his member, but then thrust back in. I would have collapsed from the force, but Seimei held me up. He kept thrusting in and out, and after a while, he brushed against that spot again.

"Seimei, right there… nngh." I pushed back against his body, needing him… wanting him… This was my brother now, making love to me. This was the one I loved… I one I needed. He angled himself so that every thrust would hit that spot, and I moaned uncontrollably from the pleasure. His pace picked up speed, and his other hand started stroking my own member. Thoughts ran through my head, but none of them made sense. One of them was questioning myself on the subject of when did I start getting hard again. It seemed like eternity, yet it was so quick.

"Ritsuka!" Seimei arched his back, and something warm squirted inside of me, and dribbled down my legs. I came as well, after feeling the warm substance trickle out of my hole and down my legs. My semen splattered over my chest, and I collapsed, with Seimei on top of me. His breath was heavy, as he rolled over, onto the space next to me. I curled up next to him, and then something of utmost importance shot through my mine.

"Seimei… my ears…" I reached up and felt that they were still there. Seimei's ears were still on his head as well.

"I think they'll come off soon… I love you, Ritsuka." Seimei whispered, and then drew me in close, in an embrace. I curled up in his arm.

"I love you too, Seimei." I muttered, drowsily. "Can I go finish my Pocky?" I yawned. I had never finished my snack.

--

-bangs head on desk- all right, I'm not going to go into how much this sucked, but please... review??


End file.
